


Hot Red

by bonzai_bunny



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3356309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonzai_bunny/pseuds/bonzai_bunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper makes sure her lover gets what she needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Red

**Author's Note:**

> Another tumblr ficlet! This time some black pepper, which I really need to write more of.

Pepper smiled at the state of her lover: Natasha's arms were held behind her back (though Pepper had no doubt she could escape them if she wanted to), her ass was bright red from Pepper's paddle and her body was draped over the edge of their bed, her feet planted on the ground and her legs spread.  

Her asshole was stretched wide with a toy that Pepper sometimes left on and sometimes didn't. Right now, the vibrations were audible and Natasha's breath had become labored, despite her best attempts to hide her arousal.

Pepper ran a finger between Natasha's labia and the other was practically dripping. 

"Do you want to come? Or can you handle more?" Pepper asked, as she pressed her thumb against Natasha's clit.

"I can handle more," Natasha grunted, like Pepper knew she would, whenever she was given the option of giving up.

Pepper picked the paddle back up and gave two dozen or so more smacks, until her ass was as bright red as her hair, all the while avoiding the toy in her.  Natasha was trembling by then, squeezing her nails into her palms and Pepper took pity on her. They could last for hours this way, waiting for Natasha to break down, but Pepper knew that wasn't what she needed at the moment.

"Turn over," she ordered and Natasha did, lacking her usual grace in her haste. Her face was flushed and her entire body was tense but she gave Pepper a slight smile when their eyes met. Pepper kissed her breasts, gently squeezing them, before licking her nipples and Natasha's entire body shuddered. Pepper grinned.

Pepper gave a series of open mouth kisses to Natasha's stomach and pelvis and upper thighs, where she could smell the other's arousal, warm and sweet.

At the first lick against her swollen pussy, Natasha gasped and pushed back down into Pepper's mouth, but Pepper held her steady. She went slow, lazily licking from vagina to clit, relishing in the wetness that clung to her tongue. She kissed and sucked around the swollen little bud and pressed her tongue into the other's hot and loose hole (Natasha openly groaned and Pepper smiled again).

Every time she could tell Natasha was getting close, she would back off, kissing the tops of her creamy thighs while the other squirmed. This went on a dozen or so times until Natasha begged and Pepper finally relented. She went back to her usual path, licking up vigorously to her clit and even pressed a finger inside the other, until Natasha came with a shout.

The aftershocks lasted for awhile and Pepper kept licking her through them until Natasha tried to close her legs off.

Pepper stopped and took out the toy and made sure the other's ass and wrists were okay. Once Natasha was satiated and hydrated, Pepper excused herself to the bathroom, where she immediately dug her hand down her panties. There was always a degree of how much Pepper wanted to focus on Natasha's pleasure and not her own, but now it was "me time" and Pepper came with three fingers insider her and her lover's name on her lips.  


End file.
